Happiness is a warm gun
by one-more-user
Summary: We’re both exhausted but still running high on adrenaline..." John, Dean and a Gun.


_Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the title to The Beatles._

**Happiness is a warm gun**

When we come back from hunting the werewolf we're both exhausted but still running high on adrenaline, so I jump in the shower right away, to clean all the dirt and blood, thinking that this is how it always should be, Dean and me, Sammy away from all this danger. We belong here, have no other choice. Sammy still has a future.

When I walk out of the bathroom, I go straight to my duffle, looking for clothes and sense Dean powerful stare on by back, I turn around and see Dean, naked on the bed, looking at me hungrily, like he's been starving for months, and in a way he has, it's been too long since we've done this. His eyes go dark and wide when he sees what I have in my hand.

"You like this, uh?" I ask him when he licks his lips looking at the .45 in my hands.

I cross the room towards the bed and sit on his legs, our bodies molding themselves to fit, like they always did.

His breathing starts to pick up when I lower the gun and gasps at the first touch of skin. The contrast of the cold metal with the heated skin produces goose bumps on him and I raise his arm to lick them.

I continue to press the gun on his skin, from the belly button to the abs until I reach his nipples that harden even more and he scream when I roll them in my fingers.

"Dad… fuck… please" Dean manages to breath out.

"Please, what?" I tease him. "What do you need?" I ask him sitting back and removing the gun from his skin.

"Daddy… please" Those two words drive me nuts. It's sick, I know. This is incest, even when we want it, need it, doesn't make it any less wrong, but our lives are different, _this_ is different.

I see Dean underneath me, naked, with his eyes closed, gasping with pleasure and I want nothing more than to kiss him, and I can't help it. I pick him up so every part of our bodies is touching, our hard cocks sliding together. I raise one hand to his neck and crash our mouths together, putting everything in that kiss, all the force, the need and the desire that I know we both share. He willingly opens his mouth for my tongue, puts his arms around my neck and moans as he melts in my arms.

When I raise the hand with the gun to his back, I whisper in his ear "Do you want it?" And all he can do is nod.

Dean lies back on the bed and his eyes go between me and the gun, as if expecting it arches his back and unconsciously lick his lips as the gun scratches his collarbone and tilts his head to give me more room as I lick the other one.

Slowly the cold gun touches his lips and Dean darts his tongue out to lick it, in that moment I reach for his cock and stroke it. This comes as a surprise for him and screams. "Ahh…ugh".

He grabs my hand to properly lick the barrel of the gun as if it were my cock, teasing it, tasting it and then lowers it to his own cock. "Please… dad".

And after that all I can do is comply. I slide two fingers into his mouth, knowing that the gun was just there we both moan to the sensations, but that is not how this is going to end, so I pull them out and press them against his entrance and watch how that puckered hole eagerly opens for my fingers.

I watch them slide in and out and when I hit his prostate Dean screams "Now!". I push the barrel behind is balls and fight the little resistance until is deep inside and he cries out "Oh… yes!".

I look down and I can believe we're doing this, the gun slides in and out of him and Dean looks beautiful, like this is the best feeling in the world. "Dean… fuck… this…" _This could be dangerous_, a part of me knows it's empty, safe, but the other loves that he trusts me and I will never hurt him.

Dean starts to thrust his hips with the movement of the gun, and his own hand on his cock when he begs "Dad… more".

I finger the part where Dean and the gun come together, take it out and drop it on his chest where it scrapes his nipples. I lube up my cock and without warning, push all the way in until I feel my balls hitting his ass, I feel that warm embrace of him and start pounding him. We both cry out, we can sense it all, the need and the feeling of being alive, knowing this could end tomorrow.

I pick up the gun and use it to tilt his head up to kiss him, we meet in the middle, our tongues hungry for each other, mimicking our love making, strong and passionate. Dean arches his back, screams and I know he's coming, painting our bellies with his warm cum and the knowledge that I made him come, that I made him feel alive with the ultimate pleasure sets my orgasm off and erupts deep inside his body, claiming him as mine.

I crash on top of Dean, kissing him one more time; we're trying to catch our breaths when we look at each other, the gun at our side and start laughing. "Did we..?" "Yeah, we did." _I'll do anything for you_. It shocks me, but we did.

Soon enough his breath evens out and I roll him to his side in the middle of the bed. With my arms around him I start to fall sleep, looking at his beautiful face and thinking "Yeah this is how it's supposed to be. Dean and me. Together. Safe…"


End file.
